Opposites Attract
by furyprime
Summary: Naomi loved Jimmy he was the best thing she ever had. But there was something about punk that attracted her to him. Maybe it was his don't care attitude, his inppropriate humor, or just him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story I hope you guys like it.

Naomi/Trinity POV

I sighed cameron/ariane was yapping on about something her and her boyfriend did over christmas. I love the girl but damn can she talk. I was stretching getting ready for our match. I heard yelling and saw cm punk and aj having a argument. Those two were always arguing ever since they got together. I guess their too much alike. But I choose to stay out of peoples business. Once I was done stretching I looked at ariane and saw she was still talking. Did this girl even take a moment to breath.

"And then I got him that new tool set he wanted".

"Girl I really don't want to hear about what you got your boyfriend for christmas" I said.

"Rude" she replied being sassy.

"We have a match come on". I said laughing.

We had to walk past punk and aj to get to the ring.

"Excuse us" I said politely.

"Umm were talking here" aj said rudely.

Yeah the girl has changed. Ever since she got the title and before that. At first it was cool she was still aj. Then all the fame started to go to her head. And since her and punk started dating she thinks she's all that and a bag of chips.

"Aj!" Punk said moving her out the way for we could get by.

"Aj you were in our way" ariane said right back.

I just knew she would say something. All I want to do is have our match and go to my hotel to cuddle up with my fiancé. Not try to break up a fight.

"Come on ariane we have match". I said trying to pull ariane away.

"I'm surprised you two even have a match with your terrible wrestling" aj said.

Oh no this bitch didn't. I wanted to say something so badly, but ariane beat me to it.

"I'm sorry that we didn't take the route you did down on your knees" ariane said.

I knew a fight was fin to break out. So punk held aj back while I held ariane back.

"She is not worth it ariane come on we have match" I said.

We finally got them apart.

"What the hell ariane" I said once we were finally away from them.

"That bitch shouldn't have been talking about us" ariane replied.

"I know but if you would have got in a fight. You would have got suspended or maybe even fired"

"Fine I understand" she said.

"Good"

Our music hit and we went into the ring.

CM Punk POV

"Aj you had no freaking right to do that" I told her.

"Did you not here what she said to me" aj said. "Because you fucking started it" I said.

"So she interrupted us" she replied.

"Because they needed to get by. Aj I just can't deal with this anymore" I said.

"What do you mean" she said.

"I mean that were through" I said.

"What!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore. I don't even know you anymore" I said.

"No you do not break with me" she said.

"I just did" I said walking away.

I heard screaming at me as I walked away.

I felt bad but I knew it needed to be done. I couldn't take her crap anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews please keep the coming. Some things about the story. I know Naomi and Jimmy are married now, but for the purpose of this story they are not just engaged. That about it so on to the story.

Naomi/Trinity POV

It was 7:00 in the morning. To early to be up. I was talking with Ariane, Nikki, Brie, Natayla, and Tamina. We were waiting to be seated for the autograph signing. Nikki was making us all laugh. That girl was so dirty.

I looked around and my baby was talking with some more wrestlers like The Shield. They were some pretty cool dudes. Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Cm Punk were here too. I saw Aj standing alone basically just staring at CM Punk like a stalker. I heard they broke up. But I don't get into that gossip mess. I won't believe it untill I here it from the person. Anyways I went over to my baby Jon/Jimmy.

"Hey baby" I said hugging him.

"Hey Trinity" He replied kissing me.

I said Hi to the other guys.

"I just wanted say hi to you before they put us to work. " I said.

"I saw the stack of papers they had us signing their trying to kill us or give us arthritis" He said. I just laughed at him.

The Tech People called us and told us to sit down and get a pen. They would give us a stack of papers to sign then once were done with them we call them to get some more. We all sat down at the table.

Jon was to my right. Cm punk was to my left. Aj was next to him. That had to be awkward if the rumors were true. I haven't talked to aj since that incident. We started signing after 20 minutes or so my hand started cramping. I stopped for a minute and let it get a break. I so wish I could write with my left hand aswell.

"Hand cramp?" Punk asked.

"Yep" I said shaking my hand to get it to stop hurting.

"Try massaging it" Punk said.

"Ok" I said I did what he said and it worked.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" Punk said.

I found talking to him kinda of weird, because we rarely talked. We just say hi to eachother. Starting to sign again I noticed Jon had his headphones on. He was bobbing his head to the music. I just rolled my eyes at him.

CM Punk POV

Ugh this signing was so boring. The baddest part about this was I had to sit beside Aj. She wanted to get back together. She's been bothering me nonstop about us. Anyways I need to just ignore her and maybe she'll stop. I don't know what made me talk to Trinity. We haven't ever talked before, but I just thought to help her I guess. Whatever not really a big deal. We continued signing we were through around 1:30. We all decided to go get some lunch. Very uneventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi/Trinity POV

"are you serious" I said.

"Well you've been out a lot" He said.

"Yeah with my friends and family" I said.

Jon and I were having fight. A freaking stupid fight. Its about him thinking I'm cheating on him. I would never do that to him.

"Well maybe if you stop wearing those slutty clothes I'll stop assuming you cheating" Jon said.

"Oh my gosh this again. My clothes are not that bad. Way more girls wear more revealing clothes than me." I said angrily.

"I still think something's going on" He said.

"You know what Jon I'm done. I need to leave before I say or do something I regret" I said getting my purse getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out. I need some air" I answered then left.

Ugh I cant believe he would assume I would cheat on him. This has been one of main problems of our relationship. The Hotel we were staying in had a bar right next to it. I really needed a drink. I looked around and didn't see any of my friends. I sat down at the bar.

"A coke and vodka please" I said to the bartender.

"Something wrong" A voice said.

I turned to see who said that. It was Cm Punk.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Usually people who drink alone. Are trying to drink away a problem" He said.

"Got that right" I said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No not really, but thank you" I said sipping on my drink.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Wanted some pepsi" He said lifting up his drink. "They didn't have any drink I liked in the hotel".

"Ah" I replied.

I had two more drinks and started to get a buzz. Punk and I had been talking for while. He was actually really nice. Still had that attitude though.

"You ok" He said.

"Yeah just a bit buzzed and sad" I said slurring my words a little.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Jurdy and I got in a fight. He thinks I'm cheating on him" I said. I was on like my third or forth drink and definitely drunk.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking. But Jurdy?" Punk said laughing.

"Thanks. Its my nickname for him you know PB and J and don't make fun of it its cute" I said poking him in the chest. I kept poking it.

"You know your chest is like really firm" I said.

"Yeah I think its time for you to stop drinking" He said taking my drink away.

"No. Meanie" I said pouting at him.

He just laughed.

"Do you want me to call Jon to come get you. Or get one of your friends. " He said.

"Neither I don't want to go back with jon. And my friends are all sleep or with their boyfriends. " I said.

"Then what are you going to do" He said.

"Could I stay with you for tonight?" I asked if I wasn't so drunk I would never ask a guy this except Jon. Especially not Cm Punk I barley know the guy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" He said.

"Please" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" He said giving in.

"Yay" I said.

We headed out. I had to lean on him as we went to his hotel room.

"Your going to have to let go of me so I can get my room key" He said.

"Okkie dokie" I replied he leaned me against the wall. As he was opening the door I slid down the wall to the floor.

"Damn trinity" Punk said.

He picked me up and carried me in his room. He set me on his bed. He took off my shoes so I would be more comfortable. Punk started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the living room. Imma sleep on the couch" He answered.

"No no no. Your sleeping in this bed punky" I said trying to get out of these covers.

He sighed. "No your my guest and punky?".

"Then your going to sleep in this bed with me and yes that's your nickname" I said.

"No trinity" He said.

I pulled him down to the bed when he was close enough.

"Damn your strong" He said.

"Your going to sleep here" I commanded.

"Fine" He said.

I fell asleep soon after that.

Morning

I woke up to snuggling up to a body. It was bit firmer to be Jon. I then looked at the face. That was definitely not my fiance. Before I freaked out. Memories came back of last night.

"Oh god" I said from the embarrassment and hangover.

"Guessing a hangover" Punk said.

I separated myself from him.

"I am so sorry Punk" I said.

"I thought it was Punky" He said laughing.

"Your just loving this" I said.

"I do find it funny when people make a fool of themselves when drunk" He said.

"Mean" I said pushing him.

While we were talking I noticed Punks morning voice was sexy as hell. Bad trinity you should not be thinking that about other guys.

"I should go, need to get ready for tonight" I said.

"Yeah me too" He said.

As I was leaving out the door I told Punk thanks.

"Your welcome, but for What?" He said confused.

"For listening" I said then left not noticing the person down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I have not written in long time. Its just i've been a bit busy with school and other things, but now I'm back and ready. Now let the story continue. Make sure to comment. Naomi/Trinity POV

It has been two days since punk and I have talked. Its just been so awkward. Jon apologized, but I didn't tell him that I slept over at punks. That conversion would not end well at all. I walked down the hall to the women's lockeroom. I did not get any sleep last night. Jon was in a one of his " Im going to start a stupid fight" moods. He may have apologized for that fight a couple days ago didn't mean he wouldn't start a new one. As I was walking down the hall I saw someone walking the opposite direction of me. It was CM Punk. As we were walking passed each other. Punk stopped grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"What?" I asked punk.

Confused as to why he stopped me. "Ok you know this awkward for me as well as for you. But can we stop avoiding each other and just talk. It's not like anything happened." Punk explained.

"True but if jon or anyone found out they wouldn't see it as that." I said.

"Yeah, we can still talk and be friends though" he said.

"Why would you wanna be friends." I asked.

"You seemed cool when you weren't drunk off your ass." He said.

"Hey! That was a bad night for me" I said laughing.

"I wasn't the one making out with a wall." He said.

"I did no such thing" I replied.

"And you know this how" he said being a smartass.

"I wasn't that drunk" I said.

"You called me punky" he replied.

"That's your name isn't it" I playfully said.

We continued talking for a few more minutes.

"Well I got to go get ready for my match" he said.

"Ok punky" I said to annoy him.

"I'll talk to you later ok" he said.

"Alright" I said.

He walked away to the men's lockeroom.

"So what was that about" someone said.

I turned around to see who that was, it was just ariane.

"Nothing just me and punk talking" I replied.

"Uh huh sure and when did you two start talking" she said.

"It was and just recently" I said.

"Well if your "talking" leads to more make sure to deal with jon first" she said.

Sighing "I love jon, and me and punk are just friends" I said walking down the hall.

"Sure..." she said exaggerating the sure.

"Its the truth" I said.

We went into the women's lockeroom as ariane continued this conversion. I still didn't see the person hiding down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naomi/Trinity Pov**

Its been two months since punk and I started talking. Since then he's become a really good friend of mine. Now though I hear that he's going to leave the company. This time for real. I really hope he doesn't, but I would understand if he did. The company just really doesn't use some of their superstars well. The royal rumble was coming up in four weeks and a few days.

While my wedding was in three weeks. I was so nervous and I was getting the wedding jitters. It wasn't that I was questioning my feelings for jon, but i was questioning my feelings for jon. I loved jon but I don't feel as much as in love with him as I was before. Guess the best thing to do was to try to just ignore it. It might just be the stress of this wedding getting to me.

I was in catering at a table with ariane, nikki, brie, natayla, alicia, and tamina. We were all discussing the royal rumble and total divas. As we were talking I saw CM Punk walk by our table. As he looked at our table I waved hi at him. He sent me a smirk and waved back heading over to daniel, john, kofi, and the rest of the guys.

"So you and punk huh" ariane said giving her eyebrows a little wiggle.

"Nothing is going on I have said this before" I replied.

"From that smile on your face I think its a bit more" nikki said.

It was true I did have smile on my face. I tried not to smile, but phil just makes happy. He's such a fun guy.

"Nothing is going on" I said firmly.

"Just be careful even if nothing is happening you don't want to end up hurting jon's feeling by being with another man" natayla said. The rest of the girls nodding their head in agreement.

"I know that's why nothing is going on between us." I said taking a glance at punk.

We moved to another conversion other than my love life. But I still kept thinking of what they were saying. Was something really going on between punk and I. I still loved jon, but sadly I wasn't in love with him like I use to be. No it wasn't about about punk. It was more about how jon has been acting. At the beginning of jon and I engagement he kept pressuring us to get married. Now even before we get married he's talking of kids. He already has kids, and I'm fine with that. I love his kids. Its just I don't really want kids right now. I just basically started my career. So to have kids that soon in my wwe career. Could mean I don't have a place in this company when I could come back.

Later in the day. I was waiting on jon by the car. Wondering where he was I asked his brother. He said jon forgot something in the building and needed to talk to the higher up people. I decided to wait another five minutes. I started tapping my foot getting impatient. Walking into the building I saw punk on his phone leaning against a wall. I walked up to him.

"Hey punk do you know if jon got out of his meeting yet." I asked.

Punk looked at me confused.

"What meeting all the management are gone for the day" He said.

"What jey lied to me." I said angrily.

"I guess so want me to help you find jon." Punk said.

"That would be great" I said still very very angry.

We started walking around the building looking through some rooms for jon. Then we heard moaning and the name jon called out.

"Oh hell no" I said.

Marching to the room where I heard the noises coming from with punk right behind me.

I quietly opened the door to not alert them. I told punk to be quiet. We peeked in to the room. I saw jon fucking summer rae. He had her on the bench.

"Come on we gotta be quick so trinity don't catch on to that lie I told my brother" He said.

I fully opened the door revealing myself.

"I think trinity already found out though" I said.

My eyes were watery, but I held back the tears.

They quickly put their clothes on.

"Trinity this not what it seems" Jon said.

"Really I thought she perfectly saw you having sex with summer" punk said.

"Stay out this punk. What the hell are you even doing here?" Jon said.

"Being a good friend and helped me find yo ass" I said.

"I'm sorry trinity let's talk about this in private" Jon said.

"I dont think I wanna talk. I'm going stay in another hotel room. Here are the keys to the car I'll catch a ride with punk" throwing the keys at him. I looked at punk to see if that was ok he nodded that it was fine. " also the wedding is off I'll have my stuff out of your house by next week" I said taking the ring off and handing it jon.

"What no trinity we can fix this" Jon said.

"Just let her leave jon you have me" Summer Rae said flipping her hair.

"It wouldnt be anything to fix if you didnt cheat, and listen to the slut jon you got her" I said walking away with punk.

We got out to the parking lot. I went to my car to get my bags. Glad that the car was unlocked. I could not face jon again right now.

Punk helped me with my bags and put them in

his car. We drove off to the hotel that we were staying at. At the hotel we took the elevator up. Punk unlocked the door. We sat our bags down. I sat down on the bed.

"So I'll just take the couch" he said.

Then the tears started to come. I tryed to stop them, but it was all to much. I started to cry. Punk went over to me and held me as I cried.

"Why would he do that phil. When our wedding was so close. I thought he loved me" I said crying into phil's shoulder.

"He's a douche trinity you deserve better" he said.

"I don't even know where I'm going to stay" I said as I continued to cry.

"How about you come stay with me" he said after a minute of silence.

"What? I couldn't do that" I said looking at him separating myself from him.

"Why not we know we get along. And its only for a short time till you find your own place" he said.

"Ok just till I find my own place." I said.

"Good" he said.

"Thank you phil" I said.

"No big deal" he said.

"It is though not many of my friends would do this" I said.

"Well I'm one of your special friends" he said nudging me laughing.

"Yep you are" I said. As I looked into his eyes my heart beat went a little faster.

Oh fuck I think I may like this boy.

A/N: so so sorry I have not written in so long. I hope you all like this chapter this a major part in punk and naomi relationship. Please leave commemts I love to hear what y'all have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi/Trinity Pov

These past weeks I have been busy as hell. In canceling the wedding, getting refunds, getting my stuff moved to punks, trying to handle the show total divas, and trying to avoid jon as much as I can through it all. It still hurts so much to think about it. The best thing for me right now is to just ignore it. I still feel like I'm burdening Punk by staying with him. But for right now I have no where to go, and I don't feel like staying by myself right now.

Tomorrow was the royal rumble. I didn't have a match, but I was still going to be there to see the matches. Jon tried talking to me, I just ignored him. Then the Royal Rumble match came on. I cheered for Punk when he came out. Ariane was beside me, and she turned and looked at me smirking.

"Don't say a word" I told her.

"Uh huh ok" she said turning back to the screen backstage still smirking.

After the Match

I felt really bad for Punk. He was going to be pissed that he didn't win the match. I went to go see how he was.

I got to his locker room. Knocking on the door I heard a come in.

"You ok punk" I said.

"I would tell you yes, but no. I just can't stand this. I not even mad about me losing. I'm more mad about batista winning when someone more deserving could of got that spot. I'm quitting. " Punk said.

"What no!" I exclaimed. "You can't quit you love wrestling more than anything"

"I do, but I need a break. I'm going to talk vince right now" Punk said.

I just stared in shock at him.

"Well I do understand, but this doesnt mean I like it. Aren't you going to miss us"

"I know, and I will miss everyone. I have there numbers though and can meet up whenever. Also I'll see you more than anyone." He said laughing.

"Yeah" I said.

He hugged me. It felt really good, and oh god damn he smelled so good. No bad Trinity I should not be thinking of my friend this way. But fuck if he didn't let me go I might pounce on this boy. He finally let me go. Which I was sad and happy about.

"See ya later" He then left to go see Vince.

I hope he's making the right decision.

Weeks Later

Aj has really been trying target us total divas people. She is really getting on my nerves. She use to be so sweet and nice. But a little air time went straight to her head. The Total Divas wants to show my break up with jon. And some other drama with us. But I'm really thinking of quitting total divas. Even though its given me a great opportunity, and show cased the divas. Which Aj seems to not understand. That the show gives light to the divas. When were over shadowed by the men most of the time.

I was happy to be having a match today on Raw. I would be facing Aksana. Alicia Fox was accompanying her. As the match was fin to begin. I heard Aj's music come on with Tamina following her. I know Tamina couldn't stand Aj, but it was giving her a push. So she took it. As the match went on. It went back and forth between Aksana and I. Then Aksana kneed me in the eye. I still won the match. But my eye hurt like a mother. Cameron and I quickly finished celebrating and went backstage.

"Fuck my eye hurts" I said holding my hand against my eye. Hoping it would ease the pain.

"Let's get you to the trainer then" She said leading me to the trainer.

He looked me over and checked my eye. He said it took some serious damage, and to see a doctor. And that I may need to take some time off.

"This can not be happening I was just getting a push" I said groaning in annoyance at my eye.

"Sorry girl. At least you'll get to spend time with Punk" She said smiling.

"I really can't stand you" I said to her pushing her away. As I stood up.

She playfully pushed me back. She led me out, and we went to the divas locker room. Once we got in most of the divas were worrying over me.

"I'm fine guys. Really." I said still holding my eye.

"I'm so so sorry Trinity I did it harder than I thought" Aksana said apologizing over and over.

"Its fine I'll heal" I said laughing.

"Oh poor poor Trinity guess your not as good as everyone says you are" Aj said.

"I'm not in the mood Aj so take this any way you will. Fuck Off" I told her.

"Whatever this place needs one less pathetic diva" She said walking away.

Natayla and Nikki held back Ariane as she was trying claw out Aj's eyes.

"Just forget her she's still mad that punk dumped her" I said to Ariane/Cameron.

"Yeah and that he left her for you" Nikki said laughing.

"Shut up nothing is going on between us" I said.

I was glad Summer Rae was not in here. One bitch was enough for one day.

Chicago

Well I found out I got a fracture in my eye. So I was out of commission for a little bit. I had to where a eye patch. I had it bedazzled. Punk laughed at me whenever he saw it. So I called him Philip whenever he did that. He's ok with Phil, but can't stand Philip.

Punk and I have gotten really close as i've been living with him. He's become like my best guy friend. Tomorrow was Valentines Day. So we were having a Were Single and Loving it Valentines Day.

I bought the popcorn, and he had the pizza for tomorrow. As well as having the movies. It would be a Comedy and Horror Marathon. He decided this was the chance to let me see Walking Dead.

Next Day

I was in the kitchen popping the popcorn when I felt someone come up from behind me. Punk then started to tickle me.

"Oh my gosh stop stop" I said laughing so hard that I felt out of breath.

"You ok Nick Fury" He said laughing.

"Just had to go there didn't you" I said.

Punk introduced me into the world of marvel about a week ago. We saw Avengers so he now insist on calling me every character that has a eye patched.

"Yep I did popeye" He said laughing going into the living room opening the boxes of pizzas.

"Now that one doesn't even have a eye patch" I said coming into the living room with a bowl filled with popcorn. Sitting down on the floor next to punk. He loves sitting on the floor that I don't even know why he has couches.

"But he does have eye problems like you" He said being a smart ass.

"You know I can't stand you some times" I replied.

"Nope you love me" He said sticking his tongue out.

He should not do that unless he's going to do something with that tongue. Dang Nikki really is effecting me.

He started the Walking Dead, and we ate pizza.

It was like 12:30 when I started getting tired. I some how had my head on Punks shoulder. I looked up at him to see if he minded. But he was to engrossed in the Walking Dead. As I observed him. He looked much better and healthier. I guess retiring from the WWE really does effect a person. No matter bad or good.

He looked down at me smiling when he noticed me staring.

"What cha looking at Odin" He said.

"Huh nothing" I said.

"Ok" He said turning back to the show.

"Now your weirding me out with the staring what's up" turning back to me.

As we stared at eachother I suddenly leaned toward him and kissed him.

Oh fuck I just kissed CM Punk.

A/N: I hope y'all like the chapter please continue to read and comment on my story. I love you guys feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity/Naomi Pov

Punk and I stared at eachother for a while.

"I'm..I'm.. so sorry" I said then ran off to the guest room I was sleeping in. I locked the door behind my self.

I sat down on my bed and curled up. Fuck what I was thinking.

"Stupid Trinity" I said to myself.

CM Punk's Pov

Holy crap she kissed me. I was not expecting that. Before I could even say anything she ran off. I sat there for a little bit trying to get my feelings in order. I did like trinity, but did I like her more than a friend. She was funny, sweet, smart, could handle my personality and dish it right back at me. She was gorgeous of course. What guy wouldn't want her. I would love to be with her, but I would have to take it slow. I didnt have romantic feelings for Aj anymore. But it still hurt to talk about her or see her. I then decided to talk to Trinity. Walking over to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away punk!" She yelled.

"Let me in Trinity" I said.

"No I don't feel like getting rejected today" She said through the door.

"And why would you think I would reject you" I asked her.

"I know you still have feelings for Aj and I know you don't like me" She said.

"Open this door trinity!" I yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

"I will break this fucking door down if you don't open it" I warned.

"No you won't" She replied.

"Ok you asked for it." I said. Then I got my foot ready and kicked the door in. It instanly opened for me. I came in to see Trinity shocked that I just busted down a door.

"Told you to open the door. Now we are going to talk" I said.

"There is nothing to talk about. I know you don't like me" She said looking down.

"No you don't get to decide my feelings. Not for Aj and not for you. I get to decide. Yes I'm still hurt over Aj, but I have no more feelings for her. As for you. I do like you. Who wouldn't. This confident, sexy, smart, talented, kind women" I told her.

"Really" She said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"I should really be the one asking you if you still have feelings for your ex. You were going to marry him" I said.

"My feelings for jon aren't gone. I still love him. But not romantically anymore. My feelings for him had been gone for him for sometime. Then after he cheated they were totally gone. I do like you though" She said.

I sat down next to her.

"So I would love to have a relationship with you, but let's take it slow. We both just got out of relationships. I don't want this relationship to seem like we both rebounded" I explained to her.

She turned her head to me.

"So are we couple now" She asked.

"I guess so" I replied.

"How slow do you mean taking this relationship?" She asked.

"Just no physical stuff till we know we're right for each other" I said.

She groaned. "So no sex"

I laughed. "Yeah sorry but no sex".

She then buried her face in my chest.

"Ugh why you gotta make a girl wait".

"To see if we really can work" I said.

"Fine. So Punk your now my boyfriend" She said.

I bent down and kissed her.

"And your my girlfriend"

"Your making the no sex thing so hard" She said.

Trinity/Naomi Pov

Punk and I have been dating for almost five weeks. This Monday I was returning to Raw. I had my bags ready to go to the airport. I pulled them in front of door to head out. Punk couldn't drive me since we didn't want people to know about our relationship yet. I headed to the kitchen to where Punk was making some coffee.

I got behind him laying my head on his back.

"I have to go" I said.

"I know I see your bags" He said.

"Well are you going to hug and kiss me goodbye" I said going to stand next to him.

"Oh ok" then he gave me a guy hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So that how you treat your girlfriends" I said.

"You wanted a kiss and hug" He said playing confused.

"Ok smartass bye" I said walking to door.

Then he started laughing and came to the door with me.

"Oh god you should of seen your face."

"Not funny" I said hitting his chest.

"Now let me give you a real kiss and hug" He said.

He then bent down and kissed. His lips were so soft and warm. I tried to go further by using my tongue to open his mouth. He kept his mouth shut and pulled away.

"No time for that" He said.

Then he took me in his arms and held me. I wrapped my arms around me. We lasted a few seconds. Then pulled apart.

"Bye punk" I said opening the door got my stuff. Leaving out the door.

"Bye Trinity" He said with a genuine smile on his face.

I got to the airport and boarded my plane. Got to my hotel about 8:00 that night. Cameron came over and told me what has been happening. Summer has been bragging about her escapades with jon. While Aj has been talking crap about the divas still. I decided to tell cameron about Punk and I.

"I knew it. Brie so owes me fifty dollars" She said.

"Y'all bet on my relationship with punk" I said.

"Well yeah, she said it would be another two months before you guys got together. I said during your injury break it would happen" She explained.

"I can't believe you guys" I said.

"So have y'all done anything" She asked.

"Sadly no he wants to take it slow. Which is so hard when I see him walking shirtless sometimes around the house" I said.

I continued to explain to her all of what's been happening. I told her not to tell anyone that we were together keeping it on the down low for a while.

"Ok that's cool" She said.

We invited some more of our friends, and had a girls night. Everything's going pretty good.

CM Punk's Pov

It's been a few weeks since Trinity left. We're doing pretty good. Doing a lot of Skype. I was on the phone with Colt talking about meeting up later today. Then someone started knocking on my door.

"Hold on colt i'll call you back bye" I said to him.

Once I hung up I went to the door opening it I saw Aj standing there.

"Um April what are you doing here" I said confused.

"I just wanted to talk Punk" She said.

"Ok..." I said.

I let her in and she went into the living room sitting down.

"So what do I owe the pleasure" I said.

"Come sit down punk" She patted the seat next to her.

"I'd rather stand. Now what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I miss you " She said.

"I'm sorry April, but when I broke up with you it was for good" I said.

"You don't mean that" She said.

"Yeah I do. Now please leave if that's all you have to say" I told her.

"You can't just tell me to leave!" She screamed at me standing up.

"I think I am now stop acting crazy and leave" I said.

"Don't call me crazy" She said approaching me.

"Don't start this crazy thing April" I told her.

"Don't call me Crazy!" She screamed slapping me.

"What the Fu.." before I could say anything else she grabbed my face and kissed me. I quickly pushed her away and wiped my mouth.

"Get the fuck out April" I said taking her arm and leading her to my door. I opened the door.

"I'll be back I know you liked it" She said.

"I didn't now get the fuck out" Slamming the door in her face.

I shook my head wondering what in hell I'm going to tell Trinity.

A/N: I hope y'all like this chapter please continue to leave reviews. I love to here you guys feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is another Chapter for Opposites Attract. I hope you guys like it. I love the feedback I get from you guys. Please keep it up.

Naomi/Trinity Pov

Yesterday Punk called me saying he was coming to visit me, and to tell me something important. I was kind of nervous. Hoping he wasn't going to tell me he was breaking up with me. Punk should be coming to my hotel room any minute now. I was scrolling through the television. When I got a knock on the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw it was Punk.

Opening the door I greeted him with a hug. As I leaned into him for a kiss. He pulled back.

"Wait I have to tell you something" He said.

"Um ok what is it" I said worried.

"The day before yesterday. Aj stopped by, and she said she needed to tell me something. Well while she was there she kissed me. I immediately pushed her away. I knew I needed to tell you in person instead of over the phone" He said.

At this moment I wanted so badly to beat the hell out of Aj.

"Did you like it" I said gritting my teeth.

"No. It made me realize that I have no more feelings for her. Only for you" He said.

I looked him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth. I only saw complete honesty.

"Then I guess every things alright then" I said.

"Wait your fine" He replied.

"Well yeah. Except the feeling of kicking Aj's ass I'm cool. I'm just happy you told me about this before anymore drama could happen" I explained.

"Fuck I love you" He said.

We both looked at each other in shock. Him from what he said, and me not knowing what to say.

"You uh love me" I stuttered out.

"I think do. I know we only been together for a couple months. But after getting to know you. I fell in love with you" He said sincerely.

As I thought about it I loved him too. I liked him when were friends. Then getting together with him. My feelings just grew. God dang it what did this boy do to me.

"I love you too. I guess i've loved you for quite sometime now" I said.

"So I guess that drama is over" He said sitting on my bed.

"I guess so" Sitting beside him.

I was playing with my hands when he covered them with his. Making me look at him. He leaned down and kissed. We started making out and I fell back on the bed with him over me. He better not start something he can't finish.

"Are we going to have sex or just make out" I said as he started kissing my neck.

"Well if your ready we can" Before he could finish I had him on his back. With his shirt half way off.

"So I guess you are ready" He said.

"Shush" I said taking his shirt off and kissing him. I was kissing down his chest to his navel, and to his happy trail. And I did see something down there that was very happy. I looked up to see his face and saw him biting his lip with his eyes closed. His hands gripping the sheets. I stopped and straddled him. I took off my shirt. He helped take off my bra. We got the rest of our clothes off. Getting under the covers we you know. Studied the suspended scissors of a certain book.

Its been two days since Punk left. Aj has came back. I can't tell her off though because she doesn't know that punk and I are dating. No one knows except cameron. Walking into catering everyone stopped talking and stared at me. Confused I walked over to my tabke where cameron was. Sitting down my friends bombarded me with questions about punk.

"Are you really dating punk?" Natayla asked.

"I heard you were living with him" Brie said.

"Is he big" Nikki asked.

"Ok first who told you I was dating punk" I said.

Cameron looked down sheepishly.

"Cameron!" I exclaimed.

"It was a accident. I told nikki who told john. Who told one of the superstars, and it kept going from there. I'm so sorry trinity" She said.

"Well since its already out nothing I can do about it" I said.

Just then jon came to our table.

"So I hear your hooking up with punk" He spat out.

"Yes I'm dating punk. What does it have to do with you" I said.

"Well now I know why you two were so close at the end of our relationship. Summer even told me she saw you going into his hotel room" He said.

"Ok first off I never cheated. That was all you. And for the hotel room. He was being a good friend when I was drunk, because someone always decided to throw hissy fits over stupid stuff. " I explained angrily.

"Whatever I already knew you were a slut" He said.

Before any of my friends could say anything. I slapped the mess out of him.

"Don't you ever call me a slut. When your ass was out fucking Summer Rae. No you do not disrespect me like that. So go the fuck away before I call my BOYFRIEND to come down here and kick your ass" I said putting emphasis on boyfriend.

He walked away after that. If he ever called me a name like that again or disrespected me. He won't have to worry about Punk or my friends. He will have to deal with.

This week was just all kinds of hell.

Then I saw Aj come in looking around. She then saw me and was storming over.

Well I guess this weeks going to get a whole lot worse.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. If you did guys could you please continue to leave comments. Maybe even give me ideas of what you think should happen next in the story. I would love to hear the feedback. Oh and if your wondering about the suspended scissors part. Just look that up.


End file.
